A tu lado
by Shizenai
Summary: Sakura le recuerda cada día, cada minuto que pasa le necesita a su lado. Sin embargo, hay algo que ella aún no sabe y no ha cambiado desde esa fatídica partida.


**_Notas de la autora_**

_Saludos. _

_**Aclaración: **Este fic no es algo nuevo. Lo tenía agrupado junto con otros oneshots y simplemente he decidido separarlos._

_Entre la línea que divide el oneshot del drabble, espero que este fic centrado principalmente en Sakura os guste._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, lo que pasa es que los robo porque me aburro a veces._

* * *

**A tu lado**

por_ Shizenai_

—¿Sakura...?

—Hum...

—Oh, cielo santo. Sakura, ¿hasta cuándo piensas dormir? ¡Despierta de una vez! Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer...

Sus ojos parpadean con pesadez, se clavan en el techo y tras un cansado suspiro, la puerta deja de ser aporreada.

Extra y abre los brazos para finalmente volver a descansarlos en la mullida cama. Sus labios entreabiertos a causa de un bostezo, dejan escapar una hilera de palabras ininteligibles, y tras el mohín de disgusto, susurra lo primero que acude a su mente: "Ya ha pasado otro día más...".

Algunas mañanas ocurre de esa misma manera. Está agotada, siente que su cuerpo no descansa lo suficiente, incluso hay días en los que desearía no despertar nunca, quedar encerrada en su habitación para siempre y olvidarse del horrible mundo en el que vive. Pero no lo hace.

—Menuda leonera es mi habitación. No me acordaba que había dejado todo esto sin ordenar... —piensa en voz alta mientras recuerda la velocidad con la que había tenido que abandonar su casa el día anterior por exigencias de una misión—. En fin, empecemos...

De algún modo que desconoce, percibe que algo le impulsa a seguir adelante. Algo que no proviene de ella pero que sin duda, trae la esencia de aquello que más anhela en el fondo de su corazón.

—Sasuke... —susurra mientras se arropa en una de las mantas antes de colocarla correctamente sobre la cama.

Algo... que es más que suficiente para que siga luchando por todos esos propósitos que desea cumplir, así le cueste la vida. Nada será fácil, pero sabe que cada día que pasa es una kunoichi más fuerte, y la distancia que la separa de él, es cada vez más corta.

Por volver a tenerle cerca, todo el sacrifico del mundo merece la pena.

**-o-o-o-**

_Desde que despiertas hasta que vuelves a dormir, la vida de cualquier adolescente es complicada._

_La de una adolescente kunoichi, es una tortura..._

_Hasta hace poco no lo sabía, o mejor dicho, no me importaba. Como caracteriza a nuestra corta edad, yo también soy egoísta, y muestra de ello es la cantidad de estupideces que he hecho y que aún me quedan por hacer. Sin embargo, sé que eres tú quién corrige mis errores y quién cada día hace que sea una persona más fuerte. He visto con mis propios ojos lo duro que resulta tu trabajo, y ellos nunca me engañan._

_No puedes hacerte una pequeña idea de cuán grande es la admiración que te profeso, y cuántos de tus detalles he hecho míos para mejorar. Sólo que tú, no te das cuenta..._

_Conozco tus limitaciones y confío en tus virtudes, pero todo en lo que has decidido convertirte ahora, sencillamente sobrepasa mis expectativas. Y no es para menos._

_El exhaustivo entrenamiento al que te someten, y ese otro que te impones por tu cuenta, comienzan a dar sus frutos. Sé que sólo son unos pocos segundos los que tardo en resumir tu quehacer diario, pero quienes somos conscientes de la situación en la que te encuentras, comprendemos la presión que acumulas, el sobresfuerzo que realizas, la sangre, el sudor, las lágrimas..._

_Lágrimas que aunque intentas ocultar, desbordan de tus peculiares ojos cada vez que evocas en tu mente ciertas imágenes del pasado. Un pasado que sólo reconoces extrañar para tus adentros, por temor a parecer débil. Pero un pasado que desearás recuperar una vez alcances tus metas. Yo también deseo que llegué ese momento, por eso espero que no desistas._

_Aunque sea imposible decírtelo directamente, aunque tu mirada nunca llegue a cruzarse con la mía ni tu mente sea capaz de imaginar cuántas veces pienso en ti, quiero creer que mis ánimos te llegan allá en dónde te encuentres, mientras dibujo tu silueta encadenando nubes en el cielo, cuando me es imposible volver para visitarte en sueños. Porque lo único que no sabes..._

—... Es que nunca he dejado de estar a tu lado... —susurra en su oído mientras lo roza suavemente con los labios—. Pronto, Sakura, estarás lo suficientemente preparada para acallar esas bocas que hoy te subestiman, y para cuando eso suceda, ya no habrá nada ni nadie que me aleje de ti... —su mano recorre su cadera y cuando se detiene en su cuello, la abraza cuidadosamente para evitar despertarla—. Recuerda, que ya ha pasado otro día más... En nuestro próximo encuentro por fin podré oír de tu voz esas palabras que extraño con tanta vehemencia.

Antes de marcharse y como ha ido haciendo cada una de las noches en que ha acudido en su busca, susurra en su oído con dulzura y lentitud esas palabras que Sakura piensa que solo forman parte de sus ensoñaciones.

Toma la manta con la que se ha cubierto durante esas horas abrazado a ella y la deposita sobre su relajado cuerpo, envolviéndola con su calor y su aroma. Seguidamente se aparta de la cama y desaparece por la misma ventana que le dio paso a aquel santuario, no sin antes volver la vista atrás...

**-o-o-o-**

—Sakura, ¿aún no estás lista...?

—Ya voy, mamá... —se acerca el borde de su cama, exhala una vez más la cálida manta y sonríe al tiempo que la deja caer—. Yo también, Sasuke, yo también...

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_¡Gracias por leer el fic y besitos de caramelo a los considerados que me dejen un reviewcito!_

_¡Que estén bien!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
